¿Desaparecidas?
by Rose Marie91
Summary: La desaparicion de una chica aterra al pueblo... Mas cuando su prima tambien desaparece. Lo que no saben es que las chicas han desaparecido por voluntad propia


¿Desaparecidas?

Sale en todos los periódicos...

...ha desaparecido otra chica, esta tiene 13 años

...(misteriosamente es prima hermana de la primera desaparecida): Lilian

Todo ocurrió hace menos de una semana... Azucena, adolescente de 15 años, la mayor de tres hermanos... desapareció misteriosamente. La chica, según su familia, estaba enfadada... su padre la había obligado a visitar su casa de campo y ayudarle con algunos trastos junto con sus dos hermanos pequeños.

Oscurecía y la chica tuvo un pequeño accidente cuando subía por las peligrosas y oxidadas escaleras del cortijo. La madre informo que tenia un rasguño chorreante en la frente y algún que otro arañazo. Su madre asustada salió en busca del botiquín, según ella, mostraba un leve cojeo. Cuando volvía con el, la niña había desaparecido...

Empezó a llamarla, a buscarla... Al final con desesperación pregunto a Aarón de 8 años por su hermana... este le respondió con confusión, diciendo que no la había visto... la madre cansada empezó a buscarla por los alrededores de toda la finca. Asustada llamo a su marido y a la policía y estos empezaron a buscar por todo el lugar y mas allá a la chica. Policías, científicos, criminalistas y todo lo parecido... investigaron.

Había huellas alrededor de la finca que correspondían a la chica. Hacia pocos días que habían descartado la idea de un secuestro, ya que para llevársela necesitarían un coche y su madre o hermanos lo hubieran oído o visto. La noche cayo deprisa ese día, agricultores y agentes buscaban a la chica por todas las villas, todos equipados para ver en la oscuridad para recibir un shock traumático al verla muerta. La familia de la chica no volverían al pueblo hasta encontrarla, un día después recibieron la llamada de un aldeano que la había visto cerca del pueblo. El aldeano la describió: chándal agua marina y con una mochila gris. Huía, mirando hacia atrás con leves heridas y con una mano en la pierna, cojeando.

La familia volvió al pueblo y repartió carteles por todas las calles. La desaparición salió en la televisión y en todos los periódicos del país.

El pueblo se rastreo pero no se encontró nada...

La segunda desaparecida, prima de la primera, Lilian... Psicólogos acertaban a decir que había recibido con mucha desesperación la desaparición de Azucena. Normalmente, Lily iba a casa de su prima todos los días y se quedaba encerrada en el cuarto de esta.

Después de la desaparición, Lily seguía yendo todos los días a la casa de Azucena. Miraba con tristeza la habitación de su prima y llevaba muchos papeles bajo el brazo.

Cuando los policías le informaron de que iban a investigar el cuarto de Azucena, ella protesto diciendo de que no tenían derecho a "esculcar" en el cuarto de su prima.

Los agentes intentaron tranquilizarla, diciendo que no se meterían en su vida y mañana mismo empezarían a investigar. Lily miro el cuarto de su prima con melancolía y suspiro resignada.

A la mañana siguiente dos carpetas archivadores desaparecieron del cuarto de Azucena. Confundidos analizaron toda la habitación esperando encontrarse con las huellas dactilares de Lily, pero, en cambio, descubrieron que debía de ser un hombre, porque entro por la ventana y que este llevaba guantes de látex. Desesperados, intrigados y obsesionados se llamaron policías de otros países especializados en casos difíciles.

Los primero que ordenaron estos, fue que interrogaran a toda la familia y amigo. El interrogatorio empezó por madre, padre, hermanos y abuelos.

Aarón, el hermano mediano, confeso que su hermana le había prometido un juego y que no lo había cumplido... Los policías no pudieron sacarle mas información sobre Azucena.

Cuando interrogaron a Lily, estos esperaban que se quedara callada pero se encontraron que la mirada melancólica de Lily era, ahora, dolida. Estuvieron hablando sobre las cosas que hacían juntas, cuando iniciaron las preguntas de que sabia de su prima, ella vacilaba, callaba o respondía tajantemente.

Los días pasaban y Azucena no aparecia, Lily era vigilada muy de cerca, algo desconcertados observaron el brusco cambio de comportamiento de esta (que cada vez estaba mas alegre y emocionada) como si fuera a ocurrir algo muy importante y que ella esperaba impaciente.

Una semana antes de que Lily desapareciera, Jacob de 4 añitos (hermano pequeño de Azucena), fue algo así como secuestrado.

A las 2 de la madrugada, Jacob que dormía con Aarón empezó a llorar de la nada. Cuando la madre fue a ver que le ocurría, comprobó horrorizada que no había rastro de Jacob. Como en la vez anterior, obtuvo solo vacilaciones y "no lo se" de Aarón.

El cuarto de los hermanos estaba al lado del de Azucena, para su esperanza, la puerta (ahora, siempre cerrada) estaba abierta. Creyendo que Jacob podría haberse metido por error en el cuarto de la chica y haberse asustado por la oscuridad o peluches en exceso que tenia Azucena , entro en el.

Pero...

No encontró nada...

Solo su hermano Aarón se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle del que los padres y policías no echaron cuenta, y no dudo en enseñármelo a mi.

Medio billete roto de 1000 ₧ antiguas. Según el chico, estos estaban siempre concienzudamente puestos por Azucena en el cuadro de su gran estantería empotrada.

Yo no dude en guardarlos y decirle que no dijera nada a nadie.

Por Aarón también me entere (claro esta que el me lo cuenta todo) la reacción de parte de Lily, en cuanto se entero del secuestro de Jacob, frunció el ceño y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Todos la miraron escépticos.

Días después, escuche a escondidas una conversación en la que la madre de Lily participaba, decía que había pasado muchísimo miedo el domingo noche. Estaban cenando en el chalet (de una planta) que tenían los abuelos maternos de Lily a 8 kilómetros del pueblo. La chica se había encontrado mal y se había ido a descansar a una de las múltiples habitaciones. Extrañados se quedaron al ver que elegía la mas solitaria y recóndita, que era donde dormía su abuelo y que ella detestaba, ya que estaba lleno de trastos y juguetes de sus primos pequeños. La habitación era la única que no tenia barrotes en la ventana.

Su madre fue ha llevarle algo de cena, pero para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie. Miro hacia la ventana y la encontró abierta, se asomo e intento escudriñar la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella mismo salto por la ventana y se topo con la puerta de la valla que rodeaba el chalet abierta. Mas allá de la puerta pequeña de la cancela solo había una gran extensión de plantas de algodón sembrado.

Empezó a gritar el nombre de la chica hacia la gran oscuridad de los algodones, desde la puerta.

El ruido de alguien corriendo a través de las matas de algodones, la hizo mirar hacia la parte izquierda... una sombra corría hacia la calle alejada que se le había quedado el nombre de "zona pobre". Un coche había aparcado en esa zona con los intermitentes puestos...

Poso la vista en la sombra que seguía corriendo y que paraba en un gran y antiguo olivo que había justo en medio del terreno sembrado.

La sombra se apoyo en el árbol a coger aire y entonces Maria (madre de Lily) reconoció el chándal rosa chicle de Lily.

Lily se dio cuenta de que su madre la llamaba y volvió caminando hacia su madre.

Cuando sus familiares le preguntaron el "porque" de su huida, a lo que ella respondió que creía a ver visto a Azucena correr hacia la "zona pobre".

La actitud de Lily, paso de enfurecida a un humor de perros, insoportable.

En dos días, Lily había desaparecido... ,como me dijo, "la policía solo tienen la vigilancia los primeros día"... los demás ya no la vigilaban.

Jacob, no volvió ha aparecer hasta dos semanas después de la desaparición de Lily. Apareció en la puerta de la guardería con un pañuelo en la boca y con un paquete en papel de regalo entre sus manos, en el que ponía "Aarón".

Lily desapareció una tarde que ,según ella, se despedía del cuarto de Azucena, Mercedes (madre de Azucena) bajo a abrir la puerta y cuando volvió no estaba. Se había esfumado...

Mis abuelos solo tuvieron tres varones, entre los tres formaron un negocio pacíficamente.

Se casaron y el mayor tuvo tres hijos (una hembra y dos varones), el segundo solo tuvo una niña y el tercero tuvo dos niñas muy traviesas.

Ahora Azucena (mayor del mayor) y Lily (mayor del segundo) han desaparecido... se han esfumado...

Y ahora yo, (mayor del tercero) ... ¿desapareceré? ¿me esfumare? ...

De todas maneras... nunca me he relacionado mucho con mis primas mayores... solo tengo 8 años...

Ahhh... se me olvidaba... una de las amigas intimas de Lily recibió dos meses después un paquete con unos bollos con chocolate barceloneses.

También mi tía Mercedes, recibía paquetes cada mes, con unos libros. Estos llevaban comentarios del libro y alguna que otra critica. Mercedes, reconoció al instante la letra de su hija.

Eso es todo.

Isabel.

Una chica de ojos verdes miraba con el ceño fruncido , la gran estantería empotrada en la pared , bajo esta la cama de Azucena. Miro el cuadro, también empotrado en la estantería, con "La ultima cena" de Da Vinci (según dijo Azucena). "Siempre igual , Azucena, no cumples tus promesas ... no las cumples" pensaba mientras daba pequeñas vueltas por el cuarto. En cuanto , su tía Mercedes bajo para atender a una vecina , empezó a murmurar en voz alta:

Te llevas a Jacob , al que odias a muerte ... ¿y no me llevas a mi?

En ese momento , oyó como si unos nudillos llamaran a la puerta. Dirigió la vista hacia "la ultima cena" , llamaban como si estuvieran detrás de ella. De pronto, el cuadro se descolgó silenciosamente y Lily diviso un túnel en el que cabria una persona arrodillada. En ella se veían los grandes y marrones de su prima hermana que le sonreía con picardía.

Desasiendo la promesa de pegar a Azucena en cuanto la viera, se subió a la cama y trepo hacia el hueco del cuarto descolgado y allí abrazo a Azucena.

Venga , tardona ... sube - Le ordeno y Lily gateo a través del túnel y llego hacia una escalera de hierro como las de las piscinas y subió por ella. Daba a una azotea desierta, se sentó al lado de la boca del túnel , esperando a Azucena.

Cuando esta apareció por el túnel.

Deberíamos haber cogido mis anotaciones las tengo en casa – Replico Lily.

Ya las recogerá Tony ... las mías las salvo a tiempo ...

Si , pero sospecharon de mi – Murmuro Lily , mientras la seguía hacia la escalera de caracol por la que bajaron a la casa.

¿Habéis estado aquí? ... Os podrían haber descubierto ...

No , hemos estado en diversos hogares ... vinimos a recogerte.- Respondió Azucena , entrando a la salita de aquella oscura casa.- He tenido suerte , Toni ... solo estaba ella.

Un hombre de menos de menos de 25 años las miro con ojos negros y sabios. Miraba un ordenador portátil mientras tomaba café solo. Tenia unas grandes ojeras y una barba desaliñada.

Una buena noche ¿no? – Dijo Lily con burla.

Siempre tan graciosa , Lily – Dijo con voz pastosa el hombre – No se que haría yo sin ti.

Se levanto de la silla y los condujo hacia un cuarto mucho mas iluminado. En ella se encontraban , una niña de 10 años con los mismo ojos de Toni. Al lado de ella , un niño de 4 años , que dejaba que la niña le dara el yogur.

Venga ... Jacob ... esta por mami ... esta por Azu ... y esta por ... – Contaba la niña , mientras le daba cucharadas de yogur.

¡Lily! –Grito Jacob y fue a abrazar a su prima.

¿Cómo es os lo trajisteis?- Pregunto Lily mientras alzaba la mano para saludar a la niña – Hola , Lucy

Hola – Saludo tímidamente esta.

Pues veras ... resulta que aquella noche estábamos aquí , pues me llegue a ver a Aarón ... entre en el cuarto y empecé a despertarle ... pero , niño, que no se despertaba ... y en vez de Aarón se levanto "el otro" ... empezó a llorar a lagrima viva ... no tenia mas remedio que cogerlo y llevármelo porque no dejaba de gritar mi nombre- Le respondió Azucena.

¿Y que fue lo que paso aquella noche que estaba previsto escaparte?- Pregunto Lucia no evitando sonrojándose.

Pues que me quede algo dormida ... y a las 11:30 salte la ventana y empecé a correr ... ¡no corrí na , niño! ... con la mochila ¡que tampoco pesaba nad! ... Y Toni allí ... con las lucecitas puestas ... Cuando llegue al olivo ... oí a mi madre llamarme ...

¿Por qué no te tiraste al suelo y así no te veía?- Le pregunto Azucena.

Porque me quede rígida , no podía moverme ... así que solté la mochila en el olivo y volví como pude...

Si no llegas a llevar puesto el chándal rosa chicle ... tu madre no se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa eras tu ...

¡BUENO , BASTA YA! ERA EL UNICA QUE TENIA ¿VALE? – Grito Lily – Ahhh ... ¿Recogisteis la mochila?

Si , gracias por la comida y ropa – Agradeció Toni – Una pregunta ...: ¿Qué haréis con Jacob?

¿Tirarlo al rió?- Pregunto esperanzada Azucena , y Jacob se apretó mas junto a su prima Lily.

¿Llevároslo? – Pregunto Lucy

NOOOOOOO!- Negaron Lily , Azu y Toni.

Además , salimos hacia Valencia esta mismo noche ... – Anuncio Toni pasándoles los billetes y los pasaportes.

¡Ay , estas hecho todo un agente! – Comento Azucena , mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo- ¿Viene Lucia con nosotros?

No , mi hermana no viene- Le respondió Toni , había traído el portátil y lo conectaba a la línea telefónica - ¿Estáis seguros de esto? ... Quiero decir ha de desaparecer y viajar sin el consentimiento...

SI – Respondieron inmediatamente a unísono

¿Seguras? – Insistió Toni

Seguras , mi padre me desanimaba , decía que no tenia futuro como escritora y que otras tareas domesticas y del colegio eran mas importantes ... Me obligaba a apuntarme a gimnasios para que fuera lo que el quería que fuera ...¡Estoy segura! – Afirmo Azucena

En cambio , mi madre se sintió muy orgullosa cuando ganamos el premio a el mejor escritor ... y desde entonces me mostraba como si fuera un trofeo y me obligaba a escribir... pufff ... – Afirmo , ahora , Lily

Bueno , si eso es lo que queréis ... tenemos dinero , gracias a vuestras obras literarias y con mis contactos os he cambiado de nombres , así , que sea lo que Dios quiera ... – En ese momento , abrieron los pasaportes que no habían mirado ...

Una joven salió de la gran casa situada en el centro de Barcelona ... no tendría mas de 15 años. La Joven se froto las manos intentando entrar en calor , esperando en la acera. Su tez era pálida , y todavía se notaban algunas que otras pecas de su niñez. El pelo negro con mechas naturales rubias y onduladas , la hacían parecer a su corta edad , una mujer.

"Me parece increíble , que hayan pasado dos años y medio ... desde que abrimos los pasaportes con nuestra identificación falsa en ellos ... increíble ... No se que como estaríamos si nos hubiéramos quedado allí ... y todo gracias a Toni - Suspiro la chica.

En ese momento , salió de la casa ... otra chica que tendría , mas o menos, un año mas que la otra. Esta parecía mas mayor , ya casi no se la notaban las pecas , gracias , a su tostada piel. Llevaba un abrigo blanco y largo de piel ... Y unas gafas de sol , que tapaban sus ojos.

¡Que impaciente! Podrías haberme esperado , solo he cogido el abrigo ... y toma el tuyo que hace mucho frió – Reprocho esta de forma molesta , entregándole un abrigo negro.

Es que íbamos a despertar a Toni ... y de seguro no nos dejara salir solas- Dijo la muchacha , poniéndose el abrigo y las gafas . – Todavía no me acostumbro al frió invernal de Barcelona , Azucena.

Imagínate: que Toni nos hubieras llevado a Londres a publicar el libro ... ¡allí si que hace frió!... – Comento , mientras caminaban por la calle que estaba solitaria. Como debía de estar , ya que eran las 10:00 a.m ... y sábado - ¿Has pensado que quieras que te compre por tu cumpleaños?

Ropa - Contesto sin dudarlo – No quiero libros ... ya tengo bastante lectura con las cartas de los lectores del libro.

Entraron , entonces , en una tienda de ropa y se acercaron al mostrador. Se quitaron las gafas y sonrieron a la joven que atendía.

Buenos días ... ¿Nos podría enseñar ropa de su talla , por favor? – Pidió educadamente Azucena señalando a su acompañante que ya miraba la ropa.

Si , claro , acompáñeme ... por favor – Dijo incomoda la joven y sorprendida por los grandes ojos marrones de Azucena. Esta tiro de la de ojos verdes y le susurro al oído: " Compórtate educadamente , Lily". La chica asintió y empezó a probarse ropa mientras la dependiente y su acompañante la observaban

Ehh ... señorita Carol ... ¿me podría firmar mi libro? ... – Le pregunto la joven a Azucena y le acerco el libro que esta reconoció como el libro que habían escrito Lily y ella.

Si , claro , ¿cómo te llamas?

Patri

Vale – La supuesta Carol , dirigió la mirada a Lily que seguía mirando ropa - ... ¡Lily!... digo ¡Alicia! ... ven a firmarle el libro a la joven ... – "Alicia" sonrió por la torpeza de "Carol".

Fin 


End file.
